You Certainly Looked Comfy Enough
by starsofimagination
Summary: What did Tony mean by "You certainly looked comfy enough?"  Based off the line Tony said in season 7's "Jetlag." Tiva fluff.


_A/N: This is based off a line Tony said in Season 7's "Jetlag" episode._

_Tony (to Ziva): I slept well last night, why didn't you? You certainly looked…comfy enough._

_So this is my rendition of why Tony slept well and why Ziva looked comfy. Enjoy, and remember to review! _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, Tony and Ziva would be married by now. _

**You Certainly Looked Comfy Enough**

"They paid for our flight, food, and any other travel expenses, but they didn't pay for us to have separate hotel rooms," Tony said as he dropped his travel bag on the couch of the small hotel room.

He looked around the room. It was small with a postage stamp sized bathroom. The off white carpet was hard and worn down by previous guests. The walls were a light beige color. There were tacky paintings of flowers and different Parisian landmarks hung all around the room. The bed was a full sized bed with many pillows stacked on it. It looked comfy enough, more so than the couch that sat at the end of the bed facing the small flat screen television mounted on the wall.

"We are adults, Tony, we are expected to figure sleeping arrangements out on our own," Ziva replied as she sat her bag down next to the night table by the bed.

"Well Zee-vah, let's figure this out," Tony said with his usual charming smile. "I get the bed, you can have the couch."

"And why do I get the couch," Ziva asked with a disgusted look as she glanced at the beige couch.

"Because if I sleep on that poor excuse for a couch I'm going to have back problems in the morning."

"And what if I don't want to sleep on the couch? Have you ever thought that it would be nice to let me have the bed because I am a woman? It is a thing called manners, Tony."

Tony looked Ziva up and down before his eyes rested on hers. "You're going to kill me with a paperclip if I don't let you have the bed," he stated.

"Kill? No…but I will do something to you while you sleep," she threatened with a smirk, her eyes gleaming.

Tony didn't want to show fear, but he ended up letting out a nervous laugh. "How about we both take the bed? There, problem solved." He thought about sharing a bed with Ziva again. He would probably regret it, and she probably still snored like a drunken pirate, but since neither of them wanted to take the couch, it was a valid solution. _And I really want to_, Tony thought.

"Problem solved? I do not think so," Ziva responded as she walked over to Tony. "I do not want to share a bed with you." _But you do_, a voice in her mind said. _You want to sleep next to him, feeling his warmth and body next to yours. After all, you are in love with him_.

"Come on, Ziva, we're both adults."

Ziva sighed, adamant about not revealing any feelings she had for Tony. "Okay, but you keep your hands to yourself."

Tony grinned. "I'll try, sweet cheeks."

After Tony got out of the shower that night he found Ziva sitting on her side of the bed, propped up against the pillows with a book in her hands. She was wearing a pair of dark green pajama pants and a gray NCIS t-shirt.

Dressed in nothing put a pair of his old basketball shorts, Tony literally jumped onto the bed, earning a glare from his partner.

"Do you mind?" She asked. "I'm trying to read."

"Sorry Zee-vah," Tony said, grabbing the television remote and turning it on. He began clicking through the channels, trying to find something in English. Eventually he settled on watching a rerun of "Friends" with French subtitles.

"I'm going to sleep," Ziva said a few minutes later, closing her book and laying it on the bedside table. She reached over and turned the light off before pulling the covers over her and nestling down into the bed.

Tony turned the volume down on the television and turned his light off so Ziva could get some sleep. It wasn't long until she started snoring. Tony couldn't help but laugh though. As much as he hated Ziva's snoring, he wouldn't change anything about it. It was uniquely Ziva.

Eventually Tony turned the television off and got under the covers as he threw a few pillows on the round. He didn't like a lot of pillows on his bed. He was content with just one. But just as Tony was laying down, Ziva rolled over and moved closer to him. He didn't mind, but he wasn't going to touch her because he wanted to live.

A few minutes passed and Tony noticed that Ziva was now laying up against his body. "Ziva, move over," he said as he tried to push her over. He didn't want to, but he knew if Ziva woke up he was dead.

Ziva, in her sleep, didn't listen to Tony. Instead she wrapped an arm around his stomach and rested her head on Tony's chest. For a moment, Tony didn't move at all, but then he wrapped his own arms around Ziva's waist, holding her close to him. He saw her smile slightly.

"Good night, my little ninja," He said softly before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

_A/N: All feedback is welcome. You know, I had a thought; this could be the beginning of a multi-chaptered story. What do you think? _


End file.
